


(and the absence of whatever)

by clytemnestras



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, sad clown falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's sick of cutting himself on either of their lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and the absence of whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 1/1/15

She's made of fuckin' lightning, she is. Pretty and sharp and murder. She's every inch of dirt and violence of his secret dreams and so easy to slip inside.  
  
He doesn't think he has a clue what kind of monster she really is.  
  
And he's all stabilizers on the back of a rocket ship. That fuckin' kid, keeping him alive and safe as he can when all he does is barrel himself into chaos.  
  
He thinks he'd probably die for him, when he tries punching through his teeth.  
  
And he has to believe that one day the three of them are gonna fall straight off that cliff into something less jagged, because he's sick of cutting himself on either of their lips.  
  
But it's not the first or last time he'll wipe the blood off onto his sheets.  
  
It's love, or whatever.


End file.
